The Blond Haired Kujaku
by fox2210
Summary: One day, Yumichika sees a pretty Soul Reaper and immediately wants her to go out with him, but will she accept his offer? What will he do if she doesn't? YumichikaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my first story! If it's like really bad I'm sorry, I like suck at writing anything with any kind of romance in it; but I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Bleach.....but I so much wish I did.

* * *

"What is _that_?!" Yumichika asked awed.

Ikkaku eyed what Yumichika was looking at.

"You mean her?" Ikkaku asked pointing at the blond Soul Reaper.

Yumichika shook his head vigorously in reply and Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said that all the girls here weren't 'pretty' enough."

"I did but, she's just too beautiful" He replied not taking his eyes of her chest "and besides, she's the only women here who's stacked besides Rangiku!"

Ikkaku starred at him in disbelief.

"Since when did you ever care, let alone pay attention?!"

"Since now!" Yumichika replied sharply.

Ikkaku looked at his friend amazed.

"_Since when did he ever like girls?"_ he thought to himself.

"Well," Yumichika started, "I must have her!" and with that he ran up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Konichiwa! My name is Ayasegawa Yumichika; will you go out with me?"

The blond haired girl's eyes looked at him as if she were looking through his being and replied "No."

Yumichika's smile faded.

"Why not?!" He asked (or rather whined).

"Because you're not beautiful," She replied back.

Yumichika practically fell over. She continued "I only like beautiful things and you are not- nor attractive for that matter."

"But...." He trailed off.

She turned around and begun to walk off. Yumichika sulked back to where Ikkaku was standing.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked.

"She said I'm ugly! How am I ugly?!" He wailed anguished.

Ikkaku sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Well, he'd have to find out that he's not all that eventually." _He thought.

"Aww, I'm not ugly…." Yumichika said trailing off as he held up a strand or two of his purple hair and watched it glimmer in the sunlight.

"Just forget about her Yumichika. She's too full of herself anyway." Ikkaku said as he began to walk off, and Yumichika sluggishly followed.

* * *

Yumichika knocked on the 6th Company Captain's door. After a small pause Byakuya answered.

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Women advice." Yumichika replied back seriously.

"I thought you didn't like any women here, as you run around saying "I'm too pretty to fall in love with the likes of the women here!" Byakuya replied a bit mockingly.

"Well, I don't but, there's this blond haired one and she's really pretty, and I was gonna ask you what you did to get Hisana....." He replied.

Byakuya flinched slightly.

"This discussion is over. Leave now." He said flatly.

"But wait!" Yumichika insisted.

Byakuya quickly turned on Yumichika, his normally unemotional eyes flared with anger.

"Why the hell do you care so much?! She doesn't like you, right? No amount of flowers will ever change that!" He snapped.

Yumichika had to jump back otherwise the door would have hit him in the face. Yumichika smiled, for Byakuya had given him an answer without knowing it.

* * *

The blond haired Soul Reaper walked passed an alley way where Yumichika jumped out and shoved a bouquet of roses and peacock feathers in her face. She pushed them away.

"Don't you like them?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, they are beautiful; but when are you going to get it through your thick little ugly skull that I don't like you?" She replied back coldly.

Yumichika sighed and shoved them at her again.

"I'm not giving up; I'll follow you around until you say yes!" He insisted.

She smirked amused at the boy's persistence, then pushed then bouquet away again.

"Oh really? Just because you plan on constantly bugging me; doesn't mean I'll give in to you."

Yumichika snorted amused at her statement.

"Very well, but at least tell me your name." He asked.

"Kujaku Karei 3rd seat of 13th Company, now anything else you're going to ask for?" She replied knocking the bouquet from Yumichika's hands then stomped them into the ground, and walked away.

Yumichika looked at down at the crumpled roses then to Karei walking away. He picked up a fairly smashed rose and examined it, the slowly started to walk away with a sigh.

"I guess Byakuya-taicho was right," He muttered lifting the rose to the sky "I had no idea women could be so-"

All of a sudden a heavy sensation hit him and he spun around alarmed at the strong wave of spiritual pressure.

"_What the hell is this?!"_ He though as he flash stepped to the location of the hollow.

* * *

Karei dodged the hollow's blow, and struck with her zanpakuto.

"Strike, Raikou Kami!!" She screamed.

Lightning shot from the tip of her jagged blade and hit the hollow smack in the leg.

"Stupid Soul Reaper!" the hollow snarled.

The hollow released one of its attacks knocking her off her feet and into a tree. Karei slid down to the ground and looked up, her arm clasped around a wound on her shoulder.

"_Shit, where's my Raikou Kami?!"_ She thought whipping her head in every direction until she spotted it lodged in a tree several feet away. She quickly scrambled to her feet to retrieve it but was knocked sideways into another tree from the hollow.

"Heh heh, I'm not going to let you get your sword," It snickered "and you know what else? I love it when Soul Reaper's are afraid for their lives. It makes them taste more succulent!"

Karei looked at the hollow disgusted. This was bad, her arm had a huge gash in it and her zanpakuto was lodged in a tree somewhere.

"_Maybe if I could do a kido successfully I'd be able to stun him and retrieve my zanpakuto..."_ She thought. Regardless, she was probably going to die either way, but, hey! It was worth a shot, right?

"**Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro**!!!" Karei yelled.

A flash of light surrounded the hollow in the form of a sash restraining its movements. Karei took the chance and quickly ran to seize her zanpakuto but the hollow appeared in front of her.

"What the…?" She gasped.

"Wahahahaha!!!!! You thought a little spell like that you restrain me? Think again, little Soul Reaper!" It cried laughing.

Stunned Karei tried to move but to no avail.

"_Great! What a time for my legs to freeze!" _She thought frantically.

The hollow smiled menacingly as he wrapped his claws around her and began to lift her to its mouth.

"It was fun while it lasted, little Soul Reaper!"

Karei closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, but she suddenly felt a sensation of falling. She opened her eyes to see Yumichika just finishing the swing of his sword.

"Man, you got beaten up pretty bad huh?" He asked smiling.

Karei watched as Yumichika defeated the hollow and walked over to help her out of the clutches of the hollow's hand.

"Uh, thanks Yumichika." She mumbled rubbing her neck.

"Heh heh, don't mention it." He said with a smile.

Yumichika's eyes wondered over to Karei's shoulder.

"Man, that's a nasty gash….You should go see Fourth Company right away-"

Yumichika fell to the ground, blood oozing out from the three deep slash marks on his back. Karei looked up at the hollow in front of her.

"So your little friend came to save you, eh? Too bad he didn't kill me all the way!" The hollow boomed.

"Damn you…!" She snarled through clenched teeth.

To be continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

_**Karei grabbed Yumichika and flash stepped to a tree where she laid him down softly, then flash stepped back to where the hollow was.**_

"How sweet of you to do that, little Soul Reaper, two bad I'll kill him after I kill you!" The hollow said sneering.

Karei smirked and smugly replied: "I would be quiet pleased to see you try!"

She leapt off the ground and landed onto the hollow's back where she then leaped onto the ground and ran to the tree that her zanpakuto was in and retrieved it.

"Now that I have my zanpakuto, let's who's killing who!"

The hollow lunged at her with intent to kill, but Karei easily dodged it and brought her zanpakuto down on the hollow's arm, chopping it off. The hollow reared back cursing and screaming then attacked Karei blindly.

"My, my, aren't we getting impatient?" Karei said as she lithely dodged and danced away from the hollow's blind rage attacks.

"Why the hell can't you stand still so I can kill you?!" The hollow roared swinging at her, but to no avail.

"Now for what reason would I do that?" She taunted.

The hollow roared enraged and began to charge a cero. Karei flinched a little but she quickly flash stepped behind it and brought her zanpakuto down hard on the hollow's head killing it.

"Phew! That was a little harder than I first anticipated!" She sighed deeply and walked over to Yumichika where she picked him up and flash stepped to the 4th Companies courters.

* * *

_Yumichika opened his eyes slowly._

_"Am I in the hospital wing? How'd I get here?" __Yumichika wondered to himself._

_"Well, look who finally_ woke up!" Karei said as she clapped her hands.

Yumichika looked at her blankly, before he asked: "Did you take me here?"

Karei stared at him the smacked him on the head.

"Of course I did you idiot! Who the hell do you think brought you here?!"

Yumichika rubbed his head and scooted back on the bed.

"And you don't even have a thank you to offer your girl friend!" She huffed.

"I-I'm sorry- wait, did you say girlfriend?"

"Well durh, what else would I say?"

Yumichika smiled widely.

"_Finally," _He though _"I finally have a girlfriend!!!!"_


End file.
